1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage device with shockproof function and accessing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic technology continues to advance, the volume of information exchanged is increasing every day. As a result, storage devices for holding data also develop at a tremendous pace to suit various operating environments. Researchers of communication products are often required to improve a device to fit a particular operating environment.
For example, a response to the request for reading data from a compact disc player is executed only after a read command is received. However, this process of reading is suitably operated in a stable environment such as at home or in an office if the device is used in an environment subjected to intense vibration, the reading system may fail to read the data correctly. In some cases, the compact disc player may even be damaged.
Nevertheless, some storage systems including the compact disc player have to function in an environment with intense vibratory environment such as inside a car, bus or a coach. To work under such unstable condition, operating mechanism inside the storage system is often modified. Although such modification is able to prevent any damage to compact disc player, there is limited improvement on data accessing errors. Furthermore, the cost of producing such shock-resistant devices is usually high.